


To Cradle A Dying Son

by Aliceinthetardis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Child Death, Child Murder, Found Family, He comes back but pay attention for trigger, Violence, looking at you jim jam, sleepy boys inc dynamic, we love intertwining other series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinthetardis/pseuds/Aliceinthetardis
Summary: “Dad?” A small voice, too one note for Wilbur but too panicked for Techno. Philza view snaps to find the source of the voice. His heart plummets and breath catches at what he sees.When his eyes finally reach Technoblade, he sees the small boy covered in blood, practically head to toe with his clothes-stained red. He looked stunned, paralyzed like a deer in a hunter's gaze, with the slightest tremble to his hands.Philza sprinted over to his son, not sure if he would feel better about this being Techno’s blood or something else's. “Techno, what happened” He tried his best to check over the boy, for any obvious injuries.There was too long of a pause for Philza but he waited for the shaking boy to speak. “Wil- Willbur need you”
Comments: 21
Kudos: 187





	To Cradle A Dying Son

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings! This story is on the darker side and has a lot of violence. I may write a second part were it is Philza dealing with the aftermath but this was already a good length.

“Jim Jam!” The sheep has somehow escaped again, they thought that the purple coat would make people more likely to return it but that didn’t seem the case. 

“Jim Jam! Come out already!” Wilbur called again with a sigh. He had to go off into the woods behind the cabin, and assuming it wouldn’t take long he hadn’t told his father. He had to get back fast before Techno ran out of excuses to cover for him. 

Wilbur stopped in his tracks, hearing the distance bah of a sheep. “Jim Jam!” He took off in a sprint towards the sound. The mischievous sheep came in to view, the purple polyester coat keeping him warm after the recent sheering. 

“Jim Jam, I swear, Dad’s gonna eat you if you keep acting up” Wilbur gave a weak threat with a smile as he took the rope, wrapping it lose around the sheep's neck and patting his head as they got ready to return home. 

Just as he readied himself to start dragging the stubborn sheep home, he heard a noise, the crackling of legs on leaves. He shifted the rope to his other hand and pulled out a sword, not too sharp but it would have to do. 

“Stay close, Jim Jam” He looked around, the forest was dense and not the easiest to navigate or see through. His best bet would just be to get them out of there. 

“Let’s go” He started to tug at the lead, following the way he had come from. Wilbur swears he had only just turned his back to the dark forest to look ahead, but that moment was all it took. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as a telltale _hiss_ whispered behind him. He barely had time to react, doing the best he could to Push Jim Jam further, to try and get himself and the sheep away from the creature. 

The blast was loud enough and close enough to leave the boys ears ringing. His back took most of the hit, but the force from the explosion was enough to send him flying into the dirt, leaving small scrapes and cuts along his arms. Jim Jam cried and panicked, almost running away but Wilbur held on strong to the lead and dug his feet into the ground. 

Tears pricked at his eyes, all Wilbur wanted to do was sit there and cry. It hurt, his back hurt, his ears hurt, his arms hurt, But Jim Jam wasn't going to take himself home, and only techno even knew he was here. He slowly got to his feet, wrapping the rope twice around his hand to make sure he wouldn’t get away. 

“Come on, Jim Jam, lets go home” His voice shook, still trying to hold back tears as he started onwards to home. 

He should have been home by now, no way he got lost. He tried to push the thoughts and pain away, knowing it would only make him more tired, but it wasn’t long before they got the best of him. Wilbur fell to his knees, fully crying out from the pain that explosion had caused him. He just wanted to be home, with his sheep, to see his dad and brother again. 

“Wilbur?” A voice finally cut thru the cries, reaching out of the dark forest to bring him comfort. Wilbur knew that slightly monotone voice anywhere. 

“I-I-’m Here T-Techno!” He called between sobs. The younger of the pair tried to calm himself, he didn’t want to seem weak to his older brother. Wilbur quickly wiped away tears as he heard the other approaching. 

“I- I found Jim Jam but there was a creeper, and I didn’t see it, but it didn’t get me too bad, but my back hurts a lot, and- and- and don’t tell Dad, please techno” Wilbur stumbled all over his words, spewing an explanation and a pled not to tell their father as quick as he could. He could feel the blood trickle down from the scrape on his cheek 

It took him awhile to notice the words were received only by silence and the sound of sheep baaing growing louder and louder. The silence wasn’t odd, Techno had always been the quiet one, even though he was older. Wilbur looked up to the purple sheep on his right, who was frantically shifting and crying. 

“Hey- hey it’s okay” Wilbur stood, ignoring the grimace of pain and started trying to calm the sheep. He quickly looked around for any monster but only saw Techno approaching the pair. 

“It’s fine” He pet the sheep with a smile. “It’s just techno” For the first time Wilbur turned to face his brother 

“Techno?” Wilbur noticed the intense focus in his brother's eyes as he approached. 

His eyes were a piercing red, the tusk on his bottom teeth- sharper than they normally were, his fingernails were sharper as well, almost claw like. 

“Techno what’s wrong?” He didn’t budge, waiting for his brother to answer. 

The answer never came 

  
  
  


Philza let out a sigh of relief as he pulled the finished chicken out from the furnace. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. The furnace did wonders for keeping the house warm but slaving away by it for most of the day left him feeling overheated. 

“Boys! Dinner ready” He called, washing his hands and waiting for the sound of a response. A moment passed and when he didn’t hear the footfall of children or the distant shouts he started to worry. 

“Boys?” The worry seeped into his voice as he grabbed his signature coat from the rack. 

“Techno? Wilbur?” He grabbed his sword and bow from the table by the front door and left. Ready to fight anything or anyone that threatened his house or his boys. 

He looked out towards the thick forest, it was getting dark and neither of the boys were to be found. He looked towards the animal pen to the side of the house, checking to see if everything was accounted for. 

“Shit!” Philza groaned, Jim Jam was missing. That was Wil’s favorite sheep, and there was no telling if the idiot had already gone after him. 

“Wilbur!” He called slight angry and panic clear in his voice. 

“Dad?” A small voice, too one note for Wilbur but too panicked for Techno. Philza view snaps to find the source of the voice. His heart plummets and breath catches at what he sees. 

When his eyes finally reach Technoblade, he sees the small boy covered in blood, practically head to toe with his clothes-stained red. He looked stunned, paralyzed like a deer in a hunter's gaze, with the slightest tremble to his hands. 

Philza sprinted over to his son, not sure if he would feel better about this being Techno’s blood or something else's. “Techno, what happened” He tried his best to check over the boy, for any obvious injuries. 

There was too long of a pause for Philza but he waited for the shaking boy to speak. “Wil- Willbur need you” He didn’t need to ask any more questions, nothing else mattered, and he figured he wouldn’t get much out of techno anyway. 

“Go inside, Lock the door and stay put. Do not move until I come back, do you understand?” He kept eye contact with the child until techno nodded and started moving towards the cabin. 

Philza took off into the woods at a sprint, sword in hand and screaming out for his other son. “Wilbur!” He screamed and screamed. It was getting darker, monster would start to grow stronger and more confident shortly, he had to find Wilbur. 

“D-aaa-d" A broken voice coughs out. A voice Philza knew instantly. He stopped, trying to focus on where the voice came from. “Wilbur? Where are you?" He waited, praying for a response. 

“-aa-d, Da-d" The words struggled between coughs, but it was enough, he could hear him, he could find him. 

“I’m coming!” Philza sprinted towards the voice. Finally, he found his other son, but even techno state didn’t prepare him for what he would find. 

The kid was in an awful state, one arm twisted and broken with deep bite marks. Stab wounds thru his chest and an awful slash across his face that took out one eye. 

“Wil- . . . “ The words caught in his throat as he reached Wilbur’s side, a bloodied sword laid next to him. “I’m- I’m here son, I’m here” He sat beside the boy, mind racing as he tried to think about how to save him, ignoring the voice that said it was already too late. 

“Dad, it hur-ts" The words seem to come easier now that the pair was closer. Philza took off his coat and started tearing strips off, praying to make some sort of bandages that could save him. 

“Shuuu, . I know. It’ll all be fine, it’s gonna be okay” He tied one strip of cloth on the shoulder joint of the broken arm, accepting that as a lost cause. 

“Do- n’t blame Techno. He-He didn’t mean to” It stalled him for a moment, he knew Techno was probably involved, hell he even knew why but hearing the words directly from Wilbur hurt. 

Philza blamed himself, he should have paid more attention, he should have noticed Jim Jam was gone, that the boys were gone, how late it was getting. Maybe if he did this wouldn’t have happened. 

“I won’t. I promise” Phil wasn’t a medic. He had no clue what he was doing and looking at the ruined body of the boy only made him feel more hopeless. He tied a makeshift bandage around Wilbur’s ruined eyes and draped the coat over his midsection in an attempt to stall the bleeding. 

“You gotta- gotta make sure Ji-im Jam gets home.” He nodded, listening intently to everything Wilbur was saying, but gaze focused on the blood that already seeped thru the jacket. 

“Won’t have to, you’re gonna take him home yourself, right? Remember Jim Jam is all yours. Your reasonability big boy. You- you gotta watch him grow up still” Philza was starting to crumble under the thought of Wilbur not making it. 

He knew he had to try and get him back to the cabin. Phil carefully scooped the fragile body up in his arms, praying not to cause anymore injury but not succeeding. 

Wilbur screamed out as Phil just barely moved him. “I’m sorry- I'm so sorry son” Tears were starting to cloud his vision as he heard the boy’s cries. Eventually he got to his feet, Wilbur in his arms and Jim Jam’s lead in his hand. 

“I’m going to get you home Wil, everything is going to be alright. Just-just stay with me alright? Keep talking, tell me- tell me what Jim Jam was up to! What was he doing!” after his rambles Philza realized he was talking to himself, looking down at the boy he noticed eyes drifting close and body mostly limp. He froze 

“Hey- Wil- Wilbur stay with me. Stay awake” He carefully tried to shift the boy enough to wake him up but not hurt him. "Wilbur! Please- please wake up” 

“-m- . . . so tired” The words were barely audible from the boy. 

“I know but you gotta stay up for me, for Jim Jam and- and Techno” 

“so c-ld" 

“I know, that’s why we are gonna get inside, warm you up” Philza continued out of the forest, as fast as he could while not causing any more harm. The cabin was finally coming into view. 

“We’re almost there. Just a little longer son” There was so much blood on him. The signature coat was soaked thru, his hands and chest covered. 

Something deep in Philza knew that it was too late, the minute he found Wilbur it was already too late. He reached the edge where the forest and cabin met. He finally found the strength to look down at the boy in his arms, Skin deathly pale, chest still, eyes closed. At that moment any strength previously found was lost. 

Philza fell to his knees, clutching the body close to his chest and letting a painful sob wreck thru him. He should have been faster, He should have kept a better eye on them, He should have been more careful with Techno. 

He was going to have to bury his son- the boy had barely lived, and now he never would. He continued to let out painful cries, knowing soon he would have to pull himself together and deal with Techno. 

He knows Techno couldn’t have meant to do this, he may not even have been aware what happened, yet soon Philza was going to have to tell Techno that his brother was dead. Dead at the blood gods demands. 

There was crash from inside the cabin, the sound of metal hitting wood. It made Philza immediately stand at attention. He rushed to the door of cabin, pushing Jim Jam towards the Pen and looking down at the body in his arms. 

Phil refused to lose another son today. He gently placed Wilbur down beside the door, draping the black coat fully over him and fishing the cabin key from the pocket. 

He kept a sword in hand, ready to defend his home against any intruders, and unlocked the cabin door. What greeted him however was the last thing he expected. 

Wilbur stood in front of Techo with a wet washcloth, trying his best to wipe the blood off the older brother. He couldn’t believe his eyes, this was a hallucination, something too good to be true, going from a nightmare to a dream. 

“Dad” Wilbur looked over with a nervous smile, looking particularly guilty. 

Phil scanned the room, first noticed a plate of some roast chicken sat beside the two boys, then a cabinet open where the metal bowl that Wilbur was using was taken from. He knew that the boys couldn’t reach the upper cabinets unless they got up on the counter. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just- Techno was messy so I had to get water somehow.” The boy paused, wringing the washcloth out above the bowl and continue to wipe the blood from Techno’s face. 

“Oh! The chicken is so good by the way” He smiled, so genuine and real and warm. 

Philza still could it believe it, he felt a lump in his throat as he looked at his sons. Maybe this was too good to be true, but if he could just hug him one last time that would be enough. He dropped the sword, causing Wilbur to jump while Techno remained practically catatonic. 

He fell to his knees beside them and pulled both boys into a tight hug. Wilbur was there, it wasn’t possible, but here he was. Philza watched him die, the blood was still on him, but now he was hugging him. He was warm and here and _alive._ He ran one hand thru Wilbur’s curls, it was real, it felt so real. 

He pulled back and looked between the two. Techno had almost came back to reality, eyes focusing on Phil’s face. Wilbur had a look of pure confusion. 

“What did you and techno roll around in? you’re both a-” Wilbur was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. 

“You two are grounded, for two weeks” Phil let out a shaky sigh while Wilbur pouted. 

“What! I had to go get Jim Jam! There wasn’t anything I could do about it. I brought him back okay” 

“No arguing, not tonight” Philza didn’t have the energy to decipher why Wil’s memories were like that, or why he was even alive. Tonight, the only plan was to rest. 

“Eat and head straight to bed, no questions” He locked the door, thinking only for a moment about the corpse that sat outside still. 

“Goodnight Dad” Wilbur spoke first, taking Techno hand and grabbing the plate of chicken before heading to bed. “Night” The faintest of words came of farewell came from techno. 

“Goodnight boys. I love you” 


End file.
